Secret Mission to Help Mr. Copeland (battybarney2014's version)
Secret Mission to Help Mr. Copeland is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot After Mr. Copeland gets into trouble, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and their friends pretending to be agents for a mission to help save him in the park. Educational Theme: Helping Others After Getting into Trouble Stories: Copeland's Secret Mission Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) * Dr. Jefferson (Max Patterson) * Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews (Stephanie, Louise, Robbie, Keith, Chloe, Dennis and Cori) * Doris (Melissa Gan Liyan) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # Hero # What Should I Do? # Do Your Best # I Can See It on Your Face # The Laboratory Song # Hero (Reprise) # A Friend Like You Trivia * This episode marks the only appearances of Dr. Jefferson, Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews and Doris. * This is another time Barney wears something throughout the whole episode (spy sunglasses). * The Barney costume from "What's Your Name?" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Magic Caboose" is used. * The BJ costume from "Lost and Found" is used. * The BJ voice from "Get Happy!" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "BJ the Great" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Best in Show" is used * The Riff costume from "Listen!" is used. * The Riff voice from "Dream Big" is used. * Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid.